


Simply a daydream

by Intriguedmagician



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intriguedmagician/pseuds/Intriguedmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given a dare by a friend not on this site, this is what came out. Sorry if they are OOC or not, first hellsing fanfic. Also not good at summaries.</p>
<p>The night is a dangerous place for a wondering mind, a drifting mind. So easily spun in a certain direction. So easily lured. Intrega is exhausted, naturally the no life king decides to torment her in a more sexual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply a daydream

**Author's Note:**

> One shot.  
> Pairing: Alucard x Integra  
> Fandom: Hellsing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave any comments at the end ^^'' I might continue this piece not sure as of yet.

Integra sighed heavily, the last few days had been best described as an annoyance at best. Reports, damage claims and all for a few lousy two bit vampires. He had gone overboard again, not something she should be surprised about. She kept reminding herself. Restraining the count usually meant stripping him of any human blood for pigs blood. Which would force him back in line for a short while.

The no life king was a hard creature to control, the only true weapon she held over him was her own blood. Taunting him with allowing Seras to drink from her was simply her way of getting payback for turning some big breasted girl into a vampire. She sighed once more as she leaned back into her chair, her thoughts wondering into a daydream. A dangerous state to be in, especially of a night and the count lurking.

Surely enough the count appeared, the razor teeth glinting within in the moonlight as he stepped from the shadows his form taking shape. He gazed at Integra with a soft smile.  
"You called my master." He spoke as he bowed onto one knee taking his hat off as he held it to his chest. In truth she had not called to him verbally but her subconscious sung his name. Integra opened her blue eyes as she sat up in her chair sharply, her hands tightened into fists.  
"Oh I do love it when you play tough~" the count purred the last word as it rolled upon his tongue as the smirk remained plasted upon his lips. Integra simply took a deep breath in and looked towards the no life king with a harsh coolness within her soft blue eyes.   
"I am in no mood for games Alucard." She spoke with a firm tone, her eyes fixed upon the vampire. She was indeed in no mood for games, he would tempt her she would reject. That’s how things went. If he wished to act his usual part she was in no mood to play along.

Alucard stood up slowly as he approached his master as he sat on the chair in front of the oak desk as he raised a brow.  
"We haven’t started and already you wish for me to leave...? Or do you wish for me to stay. But you cannot admit it to yourself." He already knew the answer, her annoyingly placed pride upon a certain matter forced his hands at bay. Oh how would he love to throw what was on the table off and show her how childish her morals about her Maidenhead truly was. Maybe he could. The grin only increased on the count as he looked Integra straight in the eyes. Surely this was cheating in his mind, however when has he played fair with his sweet delicate flower. The answer is, hardly ever. He always tormented her. If it wasn't through his antics with her and her alone, it was the numerous damage reports of his actions. With her eyes locked on his, his eyes glowed in the darkness. The soft red seemed to be the only thing Integra could see. Her vision  
faded into the darkness, her body willed it to be so. Soon enough she awoke she brought her hand up to comb the loose strands of hair from her face as she noticed she was only  
wearing a shirt. Not her shirt. His shirt.  
"You better not be fucking with me Alucard. I swear you will be off human blood for a week. No a month." She spoke with a harsh tone as she saw the vampire sat at the base of her bed, shirtless of course.

"Of course not my master. I simply came to check on you and you had fallen asleep in the bathtub. I removed you from it. I could of how you said ’fucked’ but sleeping women are no adventure." The count replied with such a neutral tone, but his smirk was fixated upon his face. Integra swore she could just punch that smug grin off his face.  
"You couldn't of just placed on my dressing gown.. you saw fit to partly disrobe yourself and dress me in your shirt." She spoke with a cool tone, her blue eyes looked upon the count with a harsh look. She was not in the mood for this game, even if he had cheated this time.  
"Yes master~ however you look so tempted within that.." he spoke as he grabbed one of her legs and raised it upwards as he began gently massaging the arch of her foot. This was his game, and as such he was going to dictate the rules. Integra was slightly pushed back onto her pillows. She wanted to kick the count for even attempting to massage her foot. But it felt too good. She rested her head back as she closed her eyes. Maybe this game wasn't too bad after all. Alucard smiled softly as he saw her relaxing under his nibble fingers, she was playing into his palms. As he gently pressed onto one spot as she took a slight sharp intake of breath. He grinned, he massaged that spot as she let out a slight moan. Her cheeks flushed instantly knowing what had escaped her lips, she covered her mouth as she looked looked at the count only seeing his smirk present once more, removing her hand from her mouth. 

"Stop that!" Integra spoke loudly as she tried to pull her leg from his grip only to fail. The relaxed muscle did not move for her. Those devilled fingers. She cursed as she glared at the count.  
"Stop what my master~ from your moan I assumed you was rather enjoying it." The No life king replied, the games had truly begun now.  
"I was not enjoying it dog" Integra snapped, figuring out this was his game all along. She mentally cursed her exhausted state for being so well easy.  
Alucard lifted her leg towards his mouth as he trailed his tongue along the skin of her shin. His eyes flashing the lustful state he was in. He eyes trailed along her legs to her core, naturally he had omitted panties from this little illusion. Integra simply groaned as she had to lay back frown on the pillows behind her head as he toyed with her.  
"I wonder..." he spoke softly as she soon felt a cool digit gently stroke her folds. She took a sharp breath and let out slowly. "Nearly... you are nearly ready." He spoke as he smirked as he gently pushed his index finger past the folds. Integra was shocked she did not close her legs the first time but now she let out a slight moan as his finger gently brushed against her bundle of nerves.

Soon enough Alucard did not want to tease her too much, already wanting he had to be kind, only for his Integra. Only for her. Shifting how he sat so he could fall back. He grabbed Integra by her waist lifting her onto his lap. She glanced at him her cheeks alight with blush. Her blood flushed her cheeks, not yet... He groaned not being able to sink his aching fangs into the soft flesh of her neck. He instead choice to buck his hips up against her, grinding her against his bulge. Integra simply closed her eyes as although it was suggestive it wasn't too bothersome. Soon enough her break was over as she was pulled along his body as he laid down. She was brought down onto his face her hips forced to stay by his hands. The sinful tongue escaping his lips and caressed her folds, soon parting it he flicked along her clit mutiple times causing her to moan out, he kept these antics up until he felt her body tense. The natural conclusion was climax had rocked her body. He lifted her upwards slightly as he grinned. Laughing.  
"Was that your first climax?" He asked, knowing full well it wasn't. Integra had smelt of climax and arousal before. Mostly after these little games and her hands tried to finish the work he was denied to do. He just wanted her to admit it.  
"Of course not!" She shouted as she hit is head with her palm as Alucard growled, he reached up and gently bit her clit, not with his fangs. But more than enough for the pain to take over as well as the pleasure. Integra grabbed his hair as she moaned out loud as the fire spread from her nether parts. Gritting her teeth as she pulled on his  
hair, soon enough he released as she panted,now wanting once more she mentally cursed.   
"Fix this..." She spoke as she wasn't expecting for him to throw her onto the bed as she sat up he was already on top of her a grin on his face.  
"You have never asked me before master... Please can you repeat the request. I did not hear it correctly. I do want to please you the best I can." He spoke with a sensual growl.  
Integra looked up as she blinked a few times as she looked to the side her face straight as she openly admitted to him.  
"Alucard, you have left me wanting. Fix it."  
As soon as the last word was uttered from her lips he already slipped a single digit into her virgin passage, she bit her lip at the strange feeling as she looked at him. Alucard gently stroked until he had found what he was looking for,the key for her pleasure. He gently stroked the bundle of internal nerves as he watched her show the pleasure starting to break her icy composure. He slipped his hand backwards as he allowed another digit to join inside her as she felt herself be stretched. That did not matter as he stroked the spot over and over not letting up on his slow torture as he lowered his head. His tongue snaking out and flicking her clit once more. Integra cried out, her composure broken. Pleasure echoed through her body from her core as she gently gripped Alucard’s hair. She rocked her hips back and forth as she wanted released and soon she had it. Release took hold,stronger than the last time as she gripped his hair so tightly she thought she would rip out clumps of it. Alucard did not help the situation as he continued his antics riding her climax longer than it normally would. Soon enough he pulled back as he gently licked his lips.

Integra was a mess, her platinum blonde hair scattered behind her as the shirt she was wearing was rode up at her waist as she panted softly, her body not wanting to move. Only sleep as she watched him crawl on top of her. She closed blue eyes as she felt his breath touch her skin as he spoke.  
"If you only say yes~ I can make that world a reality." He spoke as he seemed to pull back but in truth Integra's eyes shot open they where in her office once more. She simply stood from her chair and slapped the no life king across his smug face.


End file.
